Give and Take
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Give to the world, and be remembered. Take from the world, and be forgotten. Such was the lesson that Kai never learned.
**Give and Take**

The Red Library was named after a dark period in China's history. Specifically during the reign of an emperor who had dictated that all books and scrolls be burnt, lest the knowledge contained within be used against him. Many complied, either out of fear, or the belief that their emperor's words were just. Some resisted, and either joined the fires, or hid what knowledge they could. It didn't take long for that emperor to be burnt as well, but the damage had been done. So thus was named the Red Library – a repository of knowledge to be enjoyed by those of future generations. And a reminder of the fires that had nearly destroyed their land's culture forever.

It was in such a library that Shifu found himself, going through a millennium's worth of knowledge, though limiting his search to history of the last five-hundred years. He had branched out into areas such as farming, censuses, statistics…anything that might give him information on the one he sought. But despite the librarians' help, he had found next to nothing.

"Still searching?"

He looked up at Chau Ling – a rat with glasses far too big for his head, yet not so big that it harmed his ability to climb up the giant shelves that made up the library's interior.

"I can do another search through our catalogue, but I'm afraid that searching for an obscure individual is-"

"No, no," Shifu said, taking a sip of his tea. "It is my search. My wisdom. I should not tax you further."

"Well, you can if you want," answered Chau, smiling. "It's my job after all."

"It was once my job to train the Dragon Warrior into the panda he is now," Shifu said. "Based on my experience, I would not always be so hasty to do the task that is assigned to you."

Chau nodded, and Shifu returned to his search. Po, the Dragon Warrior, Master of Chi. That, and a hundred other honorifics that he had no doubt would last well into the future, to a time when the heavens opened and the sun set for the last time. Po, like Oogway before him, would last. Po, like Oogway, would be remembered. Shifu had helped him, and yet had been surpassed. Pride, jealousy, joy, resentment, the emotions warred within him, out of balance. Masters could surpass their teachers. It was the masters of kung fu who were turned into cultural icons. Teachers, not so much. And so, as a teacher, as one pondering his remaining years, he had come here. To find what he could about another individual history had forgotten.

"Kai," Chau murmured. "Y'know, it's funny. There'll probably be quite a bit of history written on him now."

Shifu nodded, deep in thought. Kai, the final test of the Dragon Warrior. Kai, Po's last challenger. Kai, the warrior who history had forgotten until he crossed over from the spirit realm. It was as if Kai, the Scourge, the Monster, the Widow-maker, Kai the Bearer of a Hundred Names, had been erased from history.

Shifu wanted to know why. He had no love for that monster, no sympathy for the fate he had created for himself. History would judge Kai's more recent actions, and he trusted that history would give a fair judgement. Yet what of the Kai before? The Kai who had marched to war alongside Oogway? Kai, the slaughterer of his enemies, the one who had saved Oogway's life at great risk to his own? Oogway's scroll had told him that much. That before learning the secrets of chi, Kai had possessed at least enough spirit to take pity on those close to him. So what had changed him? Was chi such an enticement that he would give up everything to claim that power?

History provided no answer. Shifu had learnt of the wars that had been fought, as China was torn apart in strife. He could name generals, battles, and the numbers of those who had died. Yet Kai, like Oogway, was a ghost. References to bison and turtles existed, but Oogway had made his legacy _after_ finding the panda village. History remembered Oogway the teacher, not the soldier. And Kai's legacy was nowhere to be found.

"Legacy," Chau mused, as if reading Shifu's thoughts. The red panda looked up at a the rat, currently folding up a group of scrolls. "It's a universal interest, isn't it? The question of what we leave behind? The desire to be remembered?"

Shifu nodded. He could sympathize more than he cared for.

"Maybe that's why Kai isn't remembered."

Shifu raised an eyebrow. "Why? Taking him at his word, and Oogway's scroll, he was, if nothing else, an excellent warrior."

"Warriors," Chau mused. "History remembers the leaders of armies. Rarely does it remember the individuals. And what does a soldier create, at least?"

Shifu didn't answer. He taught and practiced kung fu as a way of life, a way of self-improvement, and as a means to help others. Using it as a weapon in actual war had never entered his mind.

"Ideally, the soldier is there to protect what already exists," Chau said. "If he fights for those in the wrong, then he seeks to destroy it. But if Kai was even on the winning side, why would history remember him? Are we so keen to remember those who destroy as those who create?"

Shifu didn't answer.

"Maybe that's why Oogway's legacy only began after he taught kung fu," Chau said. "After he began creating. Giving out. Whereas Kai, the one who took chi for himself, the one who sought to destroy for personal gain…" He shrugged. "Maybe that's the answer. Maybe history is just, so that those who deserve to be forgotten are done so."

"Emperor Lu-Ling," Shifu mused. "He tried to destroy history. History remembers him regardless."

"Well," Chau mused. "History is not always just. But history can remind us of the evils to avoid in the future. What can Kai teach us that is not already known – that stealing is wrong? That the Dragon Warrior can blaze a new future for the land? No. I think these are lessons we can take to heart with or without such monsters."

Chau walked off, scrolls in his arms. And Shifu remained in silence, his tea growing cold. He was a teacher. A master. And yet, he felt that one who was, in theory, below him, had imparted a lesson. Maybe this search was in vain. Maybe the reason why none remembered Kai was before him all along. And likely Kai as well. Maybe, history remembered those who needed, or deserved to be, remembered.

And he, at least, had helped Po get to where he was now. That even after his failure with Tai Lung, he had done that much.

He sipped his tea, a smile forming on his lips.

Perhaps history would judge him kindly for that.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _So, I saw_ Kung Fu Panda 3 _. And...well, Kai is indicative of what I feel is the nature of the film itself. By its own merits, it's fine, but often feels underdeveloped in certain areas. That no-one remembers Kai's role in past history is an example. That no-one knows who he is as a a gag is fine. Yet the question of_ why _history has forgotten him is never addressed, nor is there any lesson to be learnt bar "Kai wants chi because he's selfish, and that's bad." Am I expecting too much? Maybe, but the original film managed to blend both humour with some interesting ideas (not deep per se, but certainly I appreciated the sub-text), while the third film both builds on and repeats the themes. Often, the latter, rather than the former._

 _But anyway, still enjoyed it. Drabbled this up at least._


End file.
